


Peace, Love, and Chance Encounters

by jinyangie



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College romance, Deephwi, M/M, campus romance, chance encounter, extrovert!jinyoung, introvert!daehwi, jinhwi, jinhwi is alive and kicking but the tag is not :(, maknae line riseeeee, romcom, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyangie/pseuds/jinyangie
Summary: A chance encounter is about to change Daehwi's mind about love and other things.Will Jinyoung be able to convince him that he's worth a shot and their fated meeting should not be just a one-time thing?





	1. Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Younha's [Peace, Love, and Ice Cream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVuu4FE7smk) ♫

Daehwi doesn’t believe in fate.

He believes in coincidences and accidents. He believes that things just happen, and if it does for a reason, he doesn’t really care. He makes things happen—that’s what he wants to believe.

Believing in destiny is for kids, and Daehwi is definitely not one. For someone who makes music, it’s almost peculiar that he doesn’t care for romance and the silly little things that go along with it.

Soulmates? Pft, don’t make him laugh. People meet by chance, and sometimes, that’s all there is to it.

But maybe, just maybe, he is changing his mind. Or rather, someone is making him, anyway.

Daehwi gapes open-mouthed at the boy standing in front of him, not believing what his eyes are seeing. The boy’s hair has no styling today. His bangs are too long that his left eye is covered. He’s wearing a red, greasy apron on top of his oversized black shirt and jeans, and he has a bemused look on his face, different from the confident yet enigmatic look that Daehwi loved that night.

Despite all that, Daehwi cannot be mistaken. This is the guy from last time. He cannot mistake that small face with that beautiful, beautiful eyes.

He suddenly has vivid flashbacks of dizzying disco lights, thumping club music, motorcycle rides, mesmerizing city lights, cheap coffee, and a faint scent of a Jo Malone cologne. Daehwi tries to stop himself from remembering all that, but there is no chance for him to forget the memories of the boy’s lips closing in on him and their bodies dancing so closely.

So close. He was so close.

It is almost disconcerting to see him during the day at a perfectly normal setting. He has only seen the guy once in his life, but it was enough to leave an impression. He seemed too unreal, too perfect, to move in a world so familiar to Daehwi.

Their fateful meeting was the stuff youth movies are made of, and Daehwi made sure to absorb all of it. He suddenly remembers the five songs he has already written about the boy and how his songwriting for the past weeks has revolved around that single night of careless abandon.

Maybe Daehwi just romanticizes their meeting a few weeks ago, but it pulled him out of his songwriting stump and for that he was grateful.

But the boy was supposed to stay as a distant memory of that one night Daehwi let go of all his inhibitions and had the best night of his life. But here is Jinyoung, standing in front him inside a _samgyupsal_ restaurant, asking him for his orders, before their eyes finally meet and the realization settle in both of them.

_Right, Jinyoung._

Daehiw can never forget that name. He can no longer count the number of times he doodled that name on the borders of his notebooks, and one of the songs he wrote during the break is even named after him. He wondered if he was a Kim, a Lee or a Park, but none seemed to fit the name.

The nametag pinned on his chest finally answers his question— _Bae Jinyoung_.

Now, Daehwi finally has a surname he can attach to the name, and how aptly fitting his name is.

Jinyoung smiles widely at him, and Daehwi can only stare flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. The noise of the restaurant disappears, and it’s only Jinyoung’s smile that he can see. It is the same smile that made Daehwi forget himself.

He cannot think of what to say, and he can barely feel his face. He feels numb all over.

It’s only when Woojin snaps his fingers in front of Daehwi’s face does he realize that there are other people around them. He breaks out of the trance and tries to compose himself although he knows that it’s already too late. His friends can already see through him.

“Do you know each other?” Woojin asks, staring back and forth at Daehwi and Jinyoung.

“No.”

“Yeah.”

Daehwi violently turns his head towards Jinyoung, shocked that the boy can casually answer that they know each other.

“We definitely don’t know each other,” insists Daehwi, starting to sweat under the stares of his friends.

“Oh, we don’t?” asks Jinyoung. Daehwi wonders if he’s just imagining it, but the other boy actually sounds offended.

This time, it’s not just Daehwi who sharply turns to him. All heads on the table turn to Jinyoung, wondering how this guy seems to know Daehwi who doesn’t really make friends with people outside their circle.

When Daehwi doesn’t answer, Jinyoung shrugs and just asks again about their order.

“Please give us four orders of woosamgyupsal for starters, four rice bowls, and one order of kimchi jjigae,” answers Jihoon without looking at the menu. The gang ate samgyupsal together a lot of times before, and their orders don’t really change so deciding on what to order has always been easy.

Jinyoung takes down their orders and after confirming it, he leaves to pass it to the kitchen staff. Once he’s out of earshot, Daehwi is bombarded with questions he doesn’t know how to answer, nor does he want to.

“You know him? You’re friends with Mr. Freshman 2018 of the Engineering Department? Way to go, Daehwi!” exclaims Woojin, violently shaking Daehwi’s shoulders. “That’s like being friends with the most popular guy in school!”

Jihoon isn’t as excited for Daehwi. “You mean, you’re friends with my first college crush? How in the world did that happen?”

“How in the world does THE Bae Jinyoung know you?” asks Guanlin, more amused by what he witnessed than he let on.

The questions his friends are throwing his way are alarming. How come they seem to know him properly, but Daehwi has no idea who he is, beyond what he knows of him from their brief encounter before the school break?

“Wait, who is he?” asks Daehwi innocently.

Jihoon seems offended by the question, which Daehwi doesn’t understand. He’s pretty sure his friend is one of the more popular students from their batch, so he doesn’t understand why Jihoon seems to be so enamored by this Jinyoung. Then again, Daehwi thinks it’ll be more curious if people know him and not be enamored by him.

“Daehwi, being an acquaintance of the Engineering Department’s golden child shouldn’t be denied. You should be proud of it. You should be taking selcas with him every chance you get! Do you know what lengths I had to go through just to have a selca with him during freshman year?”

Jihoon’s being incredibly dramatic that Daehwi is actually curious to learn what he did. But before they can learn what Jihoon did to embarrass himself, Jinyoung comes back with their four orders of meat. He places the plates on the table, and before he leaves, puts a bottle of chilled Cider in front of Daehwi.

“This is for you, Daehwi. You like Cider over Coke, right?”

Jinyoung said it so casually that Daehwi doesn’t how to react. He feels his face and ears turn red. He isn’t used to the attention, and he isn’t sure if he welcomes it.

Woojin being Woojin starts making weird noises, covering his mouth with his fist and pointing at Daehwi. He looks like a proud father after his favorite son scored three points in a basketball game. Jihoon’s eyes are as round as saucers, incredulous at the attention his friend is receiving, but incredibly proud at the same time.

Guanlin finds all of it amusing, but the meat won’t cook itself. He starts grilling the meat one by one, while laughing along with Jihoon and Woojin as they tease Daehwi who’s turning as red as the burning charcoal from the grill.

This is all so new to Daehwi. He doesn’t know how to react to all the teasing, and he’s starting to get worried that Jinyoung might hear what his friends are saying.

He feels like his world is turned upside down with that little encounter with Jinyoung. It was a night of many firsts for him, but he just isn’t sure if the Daehwi that night is the real Daehwi. He was completely out of his element, and some of the things he did he wouldn’t normally do. Whether he liked it or not, he’s not completely sure.

A large part of that night was all thanks to Jinyoung, and Daehwi didn’t expect to see the boy so soon. He didn’t expect the boy to be a schoolmate, and he definitely didn’t expect him to be popular to boot. He realizes that he really lives in a bubble just like his friends claim.

Most of what he agreed to do that night, he only did because he thought there was a little chance that he’d be seeing Jinyoung again. But despite the millions of people living in Seoul, it’s still a small city. They were still bound to cross paths. And most definitely, he still wished to see the boy despite explicitly telling him that they shouldn’t look for each other after that night.

Oh, Jinyoung isn’t a bad memory.

In fact, he is a really good one, but Daehwi prefers him to stay that way—a distant memory of an amazing night he wants to be left untouched and unbothered by reality.


	2. Hello, Stranger

The club was so loud. Daehwi could barely hear his thoughts.

He had no plans to go out clubbing tonight, but his friends wouldn’t let him spend another night throwing a pity party for himself.

Before he found himself in an overcrowded bar full of college students finally free from final exams and projects, the night started with Daehwi lying on the carpet of their shared living room, wallowing in existential crisis, wondering where all his genius went. The semester just ended and he was contemplating where everything started to go wrong.

He scored high in most of his exams, and he even topped some of it. His final projects received raving reviews and praises from all of his professors, except for one.

At the beginning of the semester, Daehwi really liked Ha Sungwoon, his instructor for his Music Theory and Composition class. He was a young professor with a lot of chart-topping pop songs under his name, and Daehwi admired how he already made a name for himself in the competitive music industry. He tremendously enjoyed his classes, and he honestly thought he was one of his top students.

In most of their exercises, he did really well and often got praises from the instructor. What he liked about the class was the insightful feedback Instructor Ha gave to each one of them.

Daehwi wasn’t sure when it started, but midway through the semester, he noticed how the instructor would hesitate to give his feedback to Daehwi. While he was usually candid towards other students, his comments felt measured and weighted when it came to Daehwi’s composition.

For their final project, Daehwi received the highest marks in their class. It was a surprise to him, because he felt like he was slipping after all the lackluster feedback he had been receiving during the last few assignments.

What didn’t come as a surprise was Instructor Ha’s final feedback to him, written on a note clipped on their final papers.

> _Lee_ _Daehwi-sshi,_
> 
> _You’re a talented kid, and I have no doubt that your songs will be filling our airwaves someday. But for now, I hope you find your own rhythm. I hope you create songs that come from your heart and not from someone else’s. I hope I hear your soul in the next songs you’ll create. It will be difficult, but I trust that you will get there._
> 
> _You’re too talented, too gifted, too talented, to create music in the shadow of someone else._
> 
> _Ha Sungwoon_

Daehwi hadn’t stopped thinking about the note since he first read it. He only read it once and tucked it somewhere he could never find again, but his stupid brain refused to forget a single word of it.

Every night since, he’d spend hours just lying on his back wondering what Ha Sungwoon meant. It hurt him to hear someone say that about his music—his pride, his joy—but he couldn’t deny the truth in it. For a while now, he had been thinking that the way he creates music was too structured, too rigid, and he’d want diversity to it. Give it more heart. More dimensions.

Everytime he remembered what his instructor told him, Daehwi lost all the motivation to create music. He knew it was supposed to motivate him, but worrying that he might fail stumped him. He was afraid that he might end up hating composing and writing lyrics due to all the thinking.

His roommates probably got tired seeing him moping around the apartment every night that they decided to drag him with them to party. Daehwi’s ideal party involved pajamas, popcorn, and movies, lots of it. It usually didn’t involve drinking, dancing, and lots of partying.

But for some reason, that night he decided to tag along. It was probably all the emotional blankness he was feeling that moment that he decided a change of pace was what he needed.

Ten minutes in the place, however, he already wanted to call it off.

It was too loud, and the lights were too bright. He wasn’t sure what he was doing there nor what he was supposed to do. It’s one of the new underground clubs in Hongdae, and it was as crowded and noisy as expected.

Woojin, Jihoon and Guanlin looked ecstatic the moment they entered the place. Daehwi just wanted to go home.

His friends could instantly feel him slipping away that they immediately dragged him to the center of the dance floor and started dancing around him. They looked so excited and so happy that Daehwi didn’t have the heart to continue the gloomy act.

Woojin and Jihoon were pretty great dancers, majoring in Dance and Theater, respectively. Guanlin wasn’t so bad either, considering he had longer limbs to work with. Daehwi was also a pretty good dancer, and he knew he owed it to all the solo private parties he had in his room. All that dancing to Sunmi’s songs the past year should at least make him decent on the dance floor.

They danced who knew for how long, and it was already nearing midnight when Daehwi told his friends that he’d be resting for a bit. He also wanted a drink, now that he’s all warmed up.

He couldn’t remember when was the last time he enjoyed himself like this, free from all his worries and inhibitions. As he sat by the bar, downed his beer and watched the crowd move with the music, he realized that it probably was a good idea to go along with his friends. He was too uptight lately. It was exactly what he needed.

Daehwi didn’t immediately notice the young man sitting next to him until their knees bumped against each other. He was about to say sorry when he was stopped by the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen.

The boy’s hair was swept upwards, revealing a heart-shaped face with the most distinct cat-like features. Even under the dim lights,Daehwi could clearly see the boy’s beautiful face. Dark eyebrows, a pair of round, slightly uneven dark eyes, a small, adorable nose and red jelly lips that Daehwi wanted to bite.

Daehwi almost slapped himself for thinking that, knowing that he had never thought like that towards anyone ever. He quickly averted his gaze away from the boy, his sorry already lost amid the confusing nervousness he was suddenly feeling.

Seconds passed and he was still immobile. He knew he should go back to the dance floor and look for his friends, but he couldn’t move. Or rather, he didn’t want to leave. Not just yet.

Gathering all the courage left in him, Daehwi turned to the boy to give a proper greeting.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

After getting over the shock that they said hi at the same time, they laughed at the coincidence. Daehwi could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach after seeing the boy’s smile for the first time, crinkly eyes and all.

While he looked dark and mysterious without the smile, his face completely changed as his lips curled into a grin and his eyes sparkled with delight. It looked too innocent to belong to him, and Daehwi was confused.

Without the smile, the boy looked inscrutable and mysterious, someone you wouldn’t really approach unless you needed to. But with the smile present in his face, Daehwi couldn’t help but grin, too. How the boy suddenly looked friendly was beyond him.

“Are you alone?” the boy shouted over the loud music, inching towards Daehwi, making sure he’s heard above the noise.

He felt his stomach tighten as the boy’s face was suddenly just inches away from him. Daehwi shook his head and replied, “I’m with friends. Are you alone?”

The boy nodded. “I’m Jinyoung. What’s your name?”

Before answering, Daehwi hesitated and thought how weirdly easy and normal the conversation’s going. He knew that people to clubs not just to dance but also to meet people. And to meet people, talking to strangers is actually part of it.

Talking to strangers and divulging personal information were two things Daehwi was definitely against doing. But it’s probably the alcohol or the dizzying lights or the loud beats that Daehwi decided to go against his beliefs.

“I’m Daehwi.” He shouted over the loud music, not wanting the boy to mishear his name.

He inched closer to the boy and asked, “So what does a boy like you doing here alone?”

Small talk wasn’t something he was good at, and he was afraid that his line of questioning showed this weakness. He was thankful when Jinyoung didn’t find the question peculiar and answered with no hesitation.

“I’m just here to dance. I don’t know where else I can do that.”

Daehwi laughed at his answer. It seemed too innocent to be true, and he wouldn’t be quick to believe that it’s the sole reason why he’s here.

“What’s so funny?” asked Jinyoung.

Daehwi shook his head, not knowing how to answer. “Are you for real? I don’t believe you one bit.”

This time it was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh. “What’s so surprising about that? Do you doubt me?”

“Well, I don’t know you enough to trust you. And no offense, but I don’t take you for a dancer,” said Daehwi with a smile, hoping that the boy wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Jinyoung only looked offended for a split second, before standing up straighter and saying with bravado, “Oh, I’m a very good dancer. You’d be surprised once you see me dance.”

Daehwi raised an eyebrow and said, “You can keep saying that or you can just prove it.”

After realizing what he just said, Daehwi suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He blamed the alcohol for his own daring, and he knew he wouldn’t have said it without the influence of the alcohol running through him, lowering his walls, drowning the voice of reason.

Jinyoung stared at him so hard that Daehwi didn’t know how to react. He was about to ask him if he was mad, till the boy quickly downed his beer, slammed the bottle on the table, and said with the biggest grin, “Come on.”

“Come on? What do you mean?” asked Daehwi, vaguely aware what the boy meant but unwilling to acknowledge it.

“Dance with me.”

Daehiw just laughed and shook his head, looking at Jinyoung as if he’s crazy. “I’m not dancing with you, stranger.”

“Why not? You said I should prove it. And I want to prove it.”

Jinyoung was smiling from ear to ear, as if challenging Daehwi to believe him. As if challenging Daehwi to give him a chance. As if challenging Daehwi not to miss the chance to dance with him.

“Daehwi, I don’t bite.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe not, but Daehwi was pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind if Jinyoung actually bites.

With that playful smile on his face and with a stare that could melt a thousand hearts, Daehwi was already drawn towards the boy’s charms. It didn’t take Jinyoung more than ten minutes to have him fully captivated, fully eager to hear what he has to say next, to see what he’s about to do next.

After not getting a response, Jinyoung extended a hand towards Daehwi and said, “Daehwi, dance with me. Please.”

Maybe it’s the way Jinyoung said his name, or the way he asked with a longing that pulled at the heartstrings, but Daehwi knew he’d be a fool not to take hold of Jinyoung’s extended hand.

And so he did.

Jinyoung squeezed his hand before pulling him towards the dance floor. He walked backwards as he led Daehwi towards the middle, not taking his eyes off him, not letting his grip loosen. It made Daehwi feel conscious of his every move and expression, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. In fact, he could’t remember the last time he felt this good or even if he ever felt this good. He could feel his face and ears burning under the boy’s stare, and he felt thankful that it was probably too dark for Jinyoung to notice.

The music was blaring so loudly, but Daehwi’s own heartbeat drumming against his chest was the only thing he could hear. The lights were blinding, but he couldn’t see anything or anyone else but Jinyoung.

They started slow, unsure of how to start dancing, how to start moving with the music. Then Jinyoung finally let go of Daehwi’s hand, and they both wished he didn’t but both knew that he had to. It was Jinyoung who first started dancing, finally matching the beat, his movements catching the rhythm of the song currently playing.

Daehwi tried not to stare so much, try not to be too conscious of his own movements, but it was the hardest thing he had to do. Daehwi was mesmerized. Even in close proximity with limited vision, he could see that the boy moved so well. He liked dancing, he said. Well, it seemed like he’s pretty good at it, too.

Once Daehwi managed to calm himself and let go of all his worries, he found it easy to dance with Jinyoung. He was being lead, and he didn’t mind following.

As the music got louder and faster, they danced closer together, their limbs touching, their hands sometimes intertwining.

The rowdiness of the crowd couldn’t pull them away from each other. And at times when they were almost pulled apart, they found their bodies still gravitating toward each, never allowing to be separated.

When someone else almost pulled away Daehwi from Jinyoung, he grabbed Daehwi by the waist and held him close. It was the first time Daehwi had been that close to someone. He thought it would feel horrifyingly awkward, but he realized he didn’t loathe it all.

Being so close to Jinyoung made Daehwi feel things he never felt in his twenty years of living. It made him feel good. It made him feel like he could do anything.

As they danced together, with Jinyoung’s one hand wrapped around his slim waist, Daehwi found the courage to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s long, slender neck.

Daehwi could feel the blood rushing to his head, the alcohol probably working its magic on him, allowing him to forget himself for a bit and do things he might regret the next morning. But tonight, tonight he didn’t care. Tonight he just wanted to be next to Jinyoung, feel his body close to him and smell the scent of his perfume.

He was dancing with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and he had his full attention.

He didn't know how long they danced. Jinyoung felt closer and closer, and their dancing went faster and faster, but never losing the rhythm, never falling off the beat. The dancing was intoxicating, and all the noise and the heat were doing something to Daehwi that he seriously felt high. It was probably euphoria or hormones or alcohol, he didn't know.

When Jinyoung's face was just a few centimeters away from his face, it felt like the music stopped even when it didn’t. The boy started leaning in towards Daehwi, it felt like the world stopped and Daehwi couldn’t see anything but Jinyoung’s eyes and lips that were coming in closer.

Daehwi met Jinyoung’s lips with his, and their bodies finally stopped dancing.

Instead, it was their hands exploring each other’s hair and back and body that started moving. Their tongues danced together, their lips never parting for a second longer.

At times Daehwi felt as if he was being lifted off the ground, both by the crowd and Jinyoung’s strong grasp of him. The crowd was pushing and pressing on them from all sides, but they barely noticed at all. If anything, it just made their kiss even deeper, as if afraid that if they loosened up, they’d be pulled apart. If anything, it made Jinyoung pull Daehwi even closer.

Jinyoung tightened his hold of Daehwi’s waist, and Daehwi held his small face in his hands, never letting his mouth leave his. He explored Jinyoung’s mouth with his tongue, and the boy let him. He couldn’t believe how someone could taste and feel so delicious.

When they were finally pushed to the edge of the dance floor near the bar, only did they stopped kissing, only did they reluctantly let go of each other.

Both of them were heaving and panting, exhilarated from the kiss. Jinyoung’s hair was disheveled. Daehwi’s clothes were crumpled.

They had the biggest, most stupid smiles on their faces, and they wanted to kiss again.

“Daehwi, do you want to get out of here? With me?” asked Jinyoung, with the most beautiful smile Daehwi had ever seen his entire life.

He was just a random stranger he met less than an hour ago. But without missing a heartbeat, without saying anything, Daehwi took Jinyoung’s hand and lead him outside the club.

Tonight, Daehwi could go anywhere with Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crazy about the [Believer perf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCXcxCTe9LA) of pdx's position which inspired me to write this fic. I couldn't stop wishing for jinhwi to dance to the song! So yes, you can just assume that Believer was the background music in the club when they danced and kissed. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. ♫
> 
> And again, sorry for typos and grammatical errors. It's unbeta-ed. ;___;


	3. Naksan Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter because Jinhwi breathed~!

There are some nights in your life that are meant to be unforgettable. Some nights would sweep you off your feet, knock the wind out of you, hurl you in the middle of a whirlwind, and then leave you with all-consuming emotions that you could neither understand nor comprehend.

Some nights would stand out from the rest and make all other nights pale in comparison. For Daehwi, that night was such night.

The night was still young and he knew it was far from over. But as he escaped from the underground club with Jinyoung, he already knew that everything that happened and everything that would happen would leave its mark.

His grasp of Jinyoung’s hand was strong and sure, unlike the weakeaning of his knees as he realized that he had never done anything like this before. He had never kissed anyone so passionately in public, never danced and gyrated with anyone ever, and never connected with anyone as quickly as he did with Jinyoung.

Daehwi could argue that it was the alcohol that made him do what he did, but he knew it was all him. He wanted to dance with Jinyoung. He wanted to kiss Jinyoung, and if he could he’d do it again. He could blame it on the alcohol, but he wouldn’t. He had never been so enthralled with anyone before.

He was the type to put up walls around himself before he could comfortably talk to or befriend anyone. But with Jinyoung, not even one wall was raised that night. All caution was thrown out of the window, and Daehwi put all his mind and soul to being closer, not just physically, to the stranger he just met.

As they emerged from the underground club to the bright Hongdae streets, Daehwi felt like he was slowly coming back to his senses. His body was tingling all over, still excited over the kiss, but his mind was gradually clearing from the loud music and the smoky room they left behind. All that dancing and sweating probably flushed out the alcohol from his body, and he was starting to think clearly.

He looked at the boy standing next to him, and was surprised to see that he was a lot taller out in the open. Under Hongdae’s night lights, Jinyoung still looked as charming as he was under the club, but Daehwi was surprised to see that his eyes were brown, not as black as he thought earlier, and his skin was tanned, not pale the way the club’s lights made it seem.

Daehwi was mesmerized by the boy’s enigmatic good looks when he first saw him, and he was just as mesmerized now.

Feeling conscious under the boy’s stare, he let go of the hand he was holding and smiled shyly. He wished he was still as intoxicated as earlier to make it a lot less awkward.

“Daehwi, can you wait here a bit?” asked Jinyoung suddenly.

“Here? Why?”

“I’ll just get something real quick. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be back. I promise.”

Jinyoung looked excited, his eyes shining, reflecting Hongdae’s colorful bright lights. Daehwi knew he couldn’t say no to that. He nodded and Jinyoung was off, running so quickly that he was gone before Daehwi could even blink.

The night was turning completely different from what he expected. He just wanted to relax and forget about his recent worries, and now he’s about to go somewhere with a guy he barely knew. His friends wouldn’t believe it if he told them what just happened.

Daehwi let out a small gasp when he remembered his friends who were probably looking for him. He pulled out his phone and sent them a quick message, telling them he’d leave first. With whom, he didn’t say. Why, he didn’t know how to explain so he left that part out, too. For now, he just wanted to keep this to himself.

His friends’ replies arrived in quick succession, each one of them asking where he was and if he was okay. They sounded worried and frantic so Daehwi carefully replied to each inquiry, but leaving out the part about where he’s going and with who.

Besides, he also wasn’t sure where they were going. When he agreed to leave with Jinyoung, he just knew that he wanted to spend more time with him, somewhere where they can talk. And maybe, kiss again.

Thinking about the kiss and the dancing made him blush. He was suddenly feeling so hot despite the chill summer air. He wished Jinyoung would come back sooner because he didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts, thoughts of Jinyoung and how his body moved, how his lips felts against his, how his hands held him.

And like an answered prayer, a motorbike with a passenger wearing the exact same clothes as Jinyoung stoppedin front of Daehwi. When the person removed the helmet, Daehwi was surprised to see that it was indeed Jinyoung, wearing a big smile on his face.

“I didn’t take you for a biker.”

Jinyoung laughed. “I can be full of surprises.”

“I can see that.”

Pulling out another helmet from god knows where, Jinyoung extended it towards Daehwi and said, “Let’s go.”

Daehwi held the helmet in his hands and stared at it as if seeing something like it for the first time. He rode on a motorbike only once in his life, and he wasn’t confident about it at all. He was apprehensive to ride on the bike with Jinyoung, a stranger no less.

Looking back and forth at the helmet and Jinyoung, Daehwi couldn’t make up his mind.

“Daehwi, look at me.”

And so Daehwi looked. He couldn’t help but think that Jinyoung’s smile looked so kind.

“I promise I won’t go over the speed limit. I promise I’m not drunk. And I promise I’m not a serial killer. So please, Daehwi, please trust me.”

With that, Daehwi laughed. He was pretty sure Jinyoung’s not a killer. He had killer looks, yes, but his instinct was never wrong. He knew he could trust Jinyoung. He just wasn’t sure if he could trust himself.

But despite all his worries and apprehension, he put on the helmet and hopped on the bike. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing, but he was sure that it would be a waste to be presented with this choice and not take it.

“You better not be a serial killer and you better not be drunk,” said Daehwi as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and braced himself for the ride.

“Aye, aye, captain,” laughed Jinyoung as he drove away from the bright lights of the district.

The first and last time Daehwi rode a motorbike, it was during last semester break when he went with Woojin to his hometown. They rode with Woojin’s cousins and explored the neighborhoods along the sandy beaches of the southern seaside city of Busan.

He remembered it to be exhilarating, but he now realized that he probably didn’t know what exhilarating meant back then.

As Jinyoung navigated outside the crowded streets of Hongdae and into the wide streets of Seoul, finally devoid of cars at this time of the night, Daehwi finally knew what exhilarating meant.

At first, Daehwi didn’t know where to put his hands, but the boy grabbed both of Daehwi’s arms and wrapped it around his waist. It made Daehwi flustered and he was glad that the helmet was hiding the reddening of his face and ears. The boy patted his hands, as if telling him that it’s okay.

It gets more difficult for Daehwi to try and not stick his body to Jinyoung’s. While his arms were wrapped around his waist, Daehwi still tried not to lean his body on him. He was finally feeling sober and all his inhibitions were starting to catch up to him, but the speed was making it difficult for him to avoid leaning in closer.

When he almost lost his balance, he finally gave in and pulled himself closer, leaning his body on Jinyoung’s, feeling the boy’s warmth and taking a strong whiff of the boy’s scent. Despite being completely thrown out of his comfort zone, Daehwi felt safe and secure as he tightened his embrace of the boy’s waist.

It was intoxicating. Jinyoung was exhilarating.

While they zoomed past tall buildings, making everything seem like a blur, Daehwi felt like he was seeing Seoul for the first time. He was rarely out this late before. He never appreciated Seoul and its quiet. The city always felt cold and unwelcoming for someone like him. But tonight, it was beautiful and charming, and he couldn’t help think that it was all thanks to Jinyoung that he was seeing it through his perspective.

He didn’t know how far and how long they traveled. At one point Jinyoung tried to start a conversation, but Daehwi couldn’t understand so he gave up eventually. They rode in comfortable silence, with Daehwi surrendering to the temptation of leaning on Jinyoung’s broad back.

It was difficult for Daehwi to recognize streets when all lights were out, when the usual bright signs could easily tell him where he was were turned off. But he instantly recognized Hyewa-dong, the university neighborhood he often roamed with his friends, in search for the latest food craze and for some good street art and performances. It was further than Hongdae from their school, but it had a different vibe from their usual hunts, which they liked.

Jinyoung started to expertly navigate narrow, uphill streets, and Daehwi finally had an idea where they were going.

When Jinyoung finally stopped, he wasn’t surprised to find themselves at Naksan Park. It was never crowded even during the day, but tonight there was no other human in sight.

Daehwi had visited the park a couple of times before, when he wanted a break from composing and studying and a good scenery seemed like a good idea. The park had a good view of Seoul and a nice place to watch the Seoul sunset, without the annoying crowd of the tourist spots like Namsan.

Daehwi hopped off of the bike before Jinyoung parked it next to a small tree on the sidewalk. They weren’t sure if it was allowed to park there, but it seemed safe enough.

They started walking toward the walls that made Naksan park a well-known spot in Seoul. They fell into step together, not uttering a word as they looked for a spot where the wall wasn’t too high so they could sit together.

Daehwi had no idea that his night would turn out this way. It just wouldn’t stop having twists, and he was starting to wish that it wouldn’t end.

His hands felt awkward on his sides, and he didn’t know if he should cross it in front of him or hide them in his pockets. Before he could even decide, Jinyoung already grabbed his right hand and held it in his. A bit thankful that the boy decided for him, Daehwi could feel a blush creep to his cheeks.

When they found a short enough wall, it was Daehwi who first propped himself on top of it. Jinyoung held his back, assisting him. The boy heaved himself next, flinging his legs ungracefully to sit next to Daehwi. He couldn’t stop from laughing at how he looked ridiculous compared to his flexible and fluid movements on the dance floor. But Jinyoung was just smiling, probably also knowing how clumsy he looked.

Moments passed and they just stared at the wide, expansive view of Seoul’s city lights. It was already summer but there was still a cool breeze. Daehwi wished he brought a jacket, but it wasn’t too cold that he couldn’t handle it. He was wearing a long-sleeved, button-down shirt too thin for the cold, but he knew that he probably felt more warm than Jinyoung who was just wearing a plain black shirt that showed off just the right amount of muscles.

They were dressed for the club. They both didn’t know they’d be spending time in the chilly outside. But still, he’d rather be here than anywhere else.

Somewhere from afar, he could hear soft music playing. The comfortable silence felt nice, like the cold side of the pillow he loved burying his face in every night.

He could count in one hand the number of people he had shared a silence like this. It was concerning how Jinyoung easily made it to his list.

He stole a quick glance at the boy and saw Jinyoung smiling at him. Daehwi felt all his insides churn, his toes tingle, and his heart beat faster. He no longer understood what he was feeling.

“Let’s make some rules,” he blurted out.

Jinyoung raised his left eyebrow, surprised at Daehwi’s sudden statement.

“First, we can’t share any personal information such as school, birthday, address, full name, or anything that will make it easy for us to find each other. Second, we should not see each other after tonight.”

Daehwi didn’t know how Jinyoung would react, but he definitely didn’t expect him to laugh and smile this much as if it was the funniest thing he heard all day.

“And why do we need to do that?” asked Jinyoung, smirking, tilting his head back as if scrutinizing all of Daehwi’s life choices.

Why did they need to do it?

Because the night was too perfect and Daehwi was afraid that more meetings and interactions might ruin his memory of the night. Because he was afraid that the more he got to know Jinyoung, the easier it would be for him to fall, to get attached, to cling to the boy who was already turning his calm and subdued world upside down.

But instead of answering the question, Daehwi just said, faking bravado, “I make the rules here, mister.”

With a lopsided smile, Jinyoung replied, “What if I don’t want to do that? What if I break the rules?”

“Then I go home.”

Daehwi said it with much finality and conviction then Jinyoung stopped smiling. “I don’t want to you to go home, Daehwi. Not just yet.”

This time it was Daehwi’s turn to smile, “Follow my rules then.”

The other boy simply nodded his head in defeat, but shortly, he grinned again and said, “Then I’ll make it my personal goal to change your mind before the sun rises. I’ll convince you to see me again, because I have plans, yes, plans, to keep seeing you after tonight.”

Daehw pursed his lips, trying to stop the smile fighting to escape his lips. “You can try, but I don’t think I’ll change my mind.”

“Oh, yes, you will. By the end of tonight you’ll be begging to know my name, where I live, and when we’ll see each other again.”

This time Daehwi couldn’t stop laughing at how Jinyoung said it so confidently. He shook his head and said, “I actually think it’ll be the other way around. Why are you so obsessed with me?”

He meant it as a joke, but he was taken aback when Jinyoung suddenly became serious, lost his smile, and said, “If you could only see what I see when I look at you, you’ll understand why I want to see you again. And again. And again.”

Daehwi couldn’t think of what to say. He almost gave in and cancelled his rules. But he knew it needed to be done. If Jinyoung didn’t like it, then he could just up and leave.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this carefree and happy, and the thought of something like this never happening again scared him. He was terrified, but he couldn’t give his all. Not just yet.

“Okay, you can try, Jinyoung.”

“Try what?”

“Try to change my mind.”

Jinyoung didn’t just smile—he actually fist pumped and shouted happily. Daehwi was startled with this reaction but he was also smiling from ear to ear. Seeing Jinyoung looked so happy for something so trivial was doing weird things to his stomach.

“Thank you, Daehwi. I’m a professional trier so please expect me to do my best.”

Daehwi wasn’t sure what he was doing. He knew he wasn’t in the right head spaced to entertain any idea of going in a relationship right now. But he might be getting way too ahead of himself to think that this could lead to something serious.

But the night was turning completely different from what he expected, and he had done way too many things that a normal Daehwi would not have normally done.

Jinyoung started humming a song while smiling happily, glancing at the view then back again at Daehwi. He looked so unbothered and carefree—a complete opposite of what Daehwi was feeling.

If the little chance encounter would not lead to something more, Daehwi was still quite sure that the night would result to countless songs and musings.

He was sure that the night would end, and whatever was happening was shaping up to change him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if there are grammatical errors. Also, don't drink and drive, kids. But I swear Jinyoung's not drunk. :P
> 
> P.S. CIX DEBUT TODAY YAAAAS


	4. Goodbye, Stranger

“Cider or Coke?”

“Cider!”

“Coke!”

“IOI or IZ*ONE?”

“IZ*ONE!”

“IOI!”

“Chicken or beer?”

“Chicken!”

“Chicken and beer!”

Daehwi laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He could no longer count how many rounds of questions they had, but they still couldn’t find a commonality.

“We should give up. I don’t think there’s anything we both like.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Oh, we like a lot of same things, it’s just that I prefer the other options more. Also, you answered chicken, and I answered chicken and beer. So technically, we have the same answer, it’s just that I like my chicken with beer.”

He looked so confident and sure of his statement that Daehwi could just roll his eyes.

“Just give it up, mister. You don’t even like Sunmi, and I can’t go out with anyone who doesn’t like my queen.”

“Not true. I love Sunmi. It’s just that Chungha is _my_ queen.”

Daehwi heaved a sigh. “You’re such a liar. You’ve been lying since earlier!”

“I haven’t said a single lie tonight, and I don’t plan to ever lie to you.”

“Lies, all lies. You said you don’t bite, but you do. Did you see my lips earlier? It got swollen!”

Daehwi was shocked by his own courage, but he had been so comfortable talking and jesting with the guy, that saying that felt so natural and obvious. Flirting was never his forte, but with Jinyoung, words seemed to flow so easily.

Jinyoung just smiled and slowly shook his head. When he looked at Daehwi, he said, “And if you’d let me, I’d like to do it again. I mean, the kissing, and yeah, maybe the biting, too.”

Daehwi pursed his lips, trying to fight the smile desperately trying to escape his lips. They had been like this the entire time. Being cautious and polite with each other, but no one really crossing the line.

Their shoulders had been touching the entire time, and Jinyoung just refused to let go of Daehwi’s hand. It wasn’t the first time one of them alluded to the dancing and the kissing, and yet, not one made the move to kiss the other.

Without the influence of alcohol, the dim lights and the crazy music, they were suddenly just two shy boys, who couldn’t do anything, scared to offend. And yes, after everything that happened earlier, they both realized that they were both weak shits, afraid to ruin the seemingly good relationship they had.

A couple of times Daehwi thought Jinyoung was about to kiss him, so he’d panic and start talking about nonsense. He’d notice Jinyoung would just smile and accept what he was saying, but part of him was hoping that he’d just go for it.

Then there were times when Jinyoung would say something really sweet and funny, and it was Daehwi who had to stop himself from kissing the boy. He wanted to smother him with kisses, finding it hard to believe how Jinyoung could be so adorable, taking him off-guard for being different from his first impression.

Cute, clumsy, silly, and adorable were some of the words Daehwi didn’t immediately associate with Jinyoung. But after being with him, he was surprised to learn that the boy was actually a chatterbox and pretty bubbly, different from the dark and mysterious first impression Daehwi had of him earlier.

But even earlier, after they had left the club, Daehwi was almost a hundred percent positive that his first impression was different from Jinyoung’s actual personality.

During the short time that they had been talking, the boy had already exposed so many little information about himself. Daehwi found out that Jinyoung was actually the eldest child, with two younger siblings who relied on him a lot. He liked winter sports but wouldn’t say no to a game of basketball. Dancing was a hobby, but before it was actually a specialization. He took a lot of dance classes back in high school and almost majored in Dance in college. And all this Daehwi found out just because the boy had been trying all night for Daehwi to share a little about himself in return.

Right now, Daehwi wasn’t sure if he preferred the boy he danced with earlier or this Jinyoung who was silly and witty and chatty and ridiculously enchanting. Daehwi was sure he liked both.

When their eyes met again, Daehwi said, “You know if you want to kiss me, you can.”

He knew he could have just kissed Jinyoung like he wanted to, but his pride just wouldn’t let him do the first move. Not this time. Playing hard to get was difficult enough when Jinyoung was charming his pants off since earlier. Urging Jinyoung to just admit defeat and make the first move already felt like a win.

But the boy just wouldn’t let Daehwi live. Smiling from ear to ear, Jinyoung said, “Or you can just kiss me first, like you did earlier.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, pretending not to be embarrassed when he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Jinyoung laughed. “Or yes, maybe I’ll just kiss you when you’re being so cute and asking so nicely.”

Daehwi was just about to argue when Jinyoung suddenly kissed him, touching his chin lightly, and tilting his face closer to him. What he was supposed to say was caught somewhere in his throat, forgotten and unnecessary.

Unlike the kiss from earlier, this one was gentle and slow, as if they were kissing for the first time. He closed his eyes and caressed Jinyoung’s left cheek. The boy’s lips were really jelly-like, soft and tender, and Daehwi fought the urge to bite it.

Jinyoung played with his tongue, and Daehwi gladly let him. He relished in the moment as the boy pulled him closer. He could no longer feel the chill of the cold night as he felt warm and at home in Jinyoung’s arms.

When Jinyoung started to pull away, Daehwi held on to his face, refusing for the kiss to end that quickly. A small laugh escaped from Jinyoung, and Daehwi could feel him smiling as he took the lead this time.

He felt possessed, but the same time, he felt powerful. He wasn’t letting his inhibitions take control of his actions, and for the first time a long time, he was just doing what he wanted to do without worrying over the possible consequences.

He just wanted to kiss Jinyoung and he did as long as the boy was willing.

When he finally pulled away, Jinyoung didn’t stop him. The boy was grinning and there was a mischievous spark in his eyes. He pinched Daehwi’s cheeks and wouldn’t let go even when he protested.

“Why are playing with me? You tell me you don’t want to see me after this, but you kiss me as if you want to take me home with you.”

Daehwi’s face turned red and he scrambled for words. He couldn’t look straight at Jinyoung’s eyes and he just panicked internally. Under Jinyoung’s gaze, he suddenly felt shy and vulnerable.

When Daehwi didn’t say anything, Jinyoung finally let go of his cheeks and gave his head a small pat. “I guess my plan is working then.”

“What plan?”

“Be incredibly irresistible so you’ll change your mind,” said Jinyoung, winking at the scarlet Daehwi.

Jinyoung’s plan was indeed working. He was starting to question why he suggested not to see each other after this in the first place. He was definitely enamored with the boy, and he didn’t even want the night to end. He usually found it hard to warm up to people, but with Jinyoung, he found it so easy.

During freshman year, his roommates had to wait about a month before Daehwi agreed to have dinner with them. He was so used to being on his own that spending more than an hour with anyone seemed like an excess. It was only when Woojin told him that they were starting to think Daehwi hated them did he agree to one dinner. And he was glad he did because the other boys eventually became his family in Seoul.

Jinyoung only asked and Daehwi already spent the entire night with him.

“You’re too dangerous,” sighed Daehwi.

“Why? Because I ride a motorcycle? That’s a stereotype that should be erased. Not all boys who ride motorbikes are bad! First of all, I use that for delivery and not for picking up cute boys in clubs.”

Daehwi laughed at his answer, once again amused at Jinyoung’s explanation. It’s definitely not the motorcycle that scared him. It was how Jinyoung affected him that he was easily willing to let go of his inhibitions and let his guard down.

He was smitten alright, and he was scared how fast it all happened.

“I don’t even know you, yet here I am. This isn’t like me at all.”

This time, Jinyoung had no answer for Daehwi. He just stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue talking. When he didn’t, he took Daehwi’s hand into his and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Then who are you, Daehwi? The Daehwi I’ve been with since earlier is someone who seems to love music and who laughs like a madman. At times he seems reserved, but he can also be carefree. He is charming and attractive, and I’d love to know him more.”

The way he said it all serious confused Daehwi even more. He’d love to know more about Jinyoung, too, but the way they started this relationship was too sudden and too fast for him.

“Daehwi, we don’t have to rush it, you know. We can just be friends first, if you want.”

A small smile finally escaped Daehwi’s lips. “Just friends?”

“For now I’ll settle with anything as long as it means I’ll see you again.”

A small shiver ran through Daehwi’s neck down his back and even fingertips. He was running out of reasons on why they shouldn’t see each other after this.

Dating wasn’t his thing. Unlike his friends who regularly attended blind dates and had dating apps installed on their phones, Daehwi wasn’t a fan of it all. He had no time for all the chasing and the guessing, and he’d rather have someone sure and straightforward.

Yet, there was Jinyoung who was telling him straight out what he wants, not making him guess anything. But him being a stranger was already a red flag for Daehwi. It was too much of a gamble, and he wasn’t sure if it was a chance he was willing to take right then.

“Daehwi, are you cold?” asked Jinyoung suddenly. “We passed by a vending machine earlier. I’ll just get us coffee real quick.”

Jinyoung was already up and running before Daehwi could stop him. The youth was lithe on his feet, running quickly down the street and disappearing before Daehwi could even blink.

And again, he was alone with his own thoughts, wondering what made him agree to everything Jinyoung asked him to do. The boy did the bare minimum and Daehwi found himself going along with almost everything the boy suggested and falling all over his feet.

Even now, he was so close to agreeing with what the boy wants. He had no reason to say no, but he had no particular reason to say yes, too. Except for the sole reason that he was actually smitten—whenever the other boy talked, whenever he smiled, whenever he touched Daehwi.

After a few minutes, Jinyoung was back, carrying two small cups of hot coffee. The boy was walking slowly, trying to make sure not to spill a drop of the 3-in-1 coffee from the vending machine. Daehwi smiled as he reached out for the cups as Jinyoung once again settled on the space next to Daehwi.

Once the boy was comfortably seated, Daehwi handed him one of the coffee cups.

“Thank you, Jinyoung.”

“That’s the first time you said my name tonight. I was starting to think you’ve forgotten.”

Daehwi shook his head. He definitely wouldn’t forget his name.

The cup of coffee warmed his hands, but it was Jinyoung’s smile that warmed his heart.

The night was turning completely different from what he expected, and he believed that there was no way it could be ruined or take a wrong turn. Every thing that would happen from then on would only be perfect, and he was sure it was all because of the stranger in front of him.

“Daehwi, can I ask you a question?” asked Jinyoung, interrupting Daehwi’s thoughts.

“You’re really asking? It’s not like you haven’t asked me a hundred questions already.”

The other boy laughed but turned serious when he asked, “Why are you here with me?”

“Because you’re charming and nice and insatiable, and you’re probably the most exciting thing that has happened to me.”

“Me? Insatiable?”

“Yes, you are, Jinyoung,” said Daehwi, getting embarrassed that the boy really chose to emphasize on that instead of his other answer.

“No, Daehwi. You are. You have me wrapped around your fingers, and you don’t even know it.”

Daehwi pursed his lips, unsure how to answer. Jinyoung was just staring at him intently, waiting for what he would say next. But he had no words to say to him.

Instead, he leaned in closer and kissed his cheek. “I’m Lee Daehwi. And I would love it if you’d come find me after this.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Come find you?”

“If you can find me, then maybe we can see each other.”

“Why is there a maybe?” Jinyoung pouted, agitated that Daehwi was still playing hard to get.

But Daehwi just laughed at the boy and gave his right cheek a pat. “I thought we can just be friends first.”

Jinyoung laughed and nodded. “Okay, you win. But you’ll eventually come around because I’m charming and insatiable.”

Daehwi gasped. He couldn’t believe the other boy would already use his own words to mock him. But Jinyoung was just laughing at his indignation.

“I’m just playing with you. You’re cute when you look mad.”

He wasn’t mad one bit. All night, Jinyoung hadn’t crossed the line nor offended him. His jokes weren’t mean, and he could easily make Daehwi laugh.

“Daehwi, can I kiss you again?”

“You know you didn’t have to ask.”

And this time, without waiting for Jinyoung, Daehwi leaned in closer and kissed him.

Daehwi didn’t know how long they kissed, and all he knew was that neither of them wanted to end it first. And so it continued for god knew how long.

He felt lighter and happier, as if a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He was stupid to think that he could resist the boy, stupid to think that he could let the night end just as quickly as it started. He was stupid to think that he could walk away from everything that happened not wanting for more.

It was only when Jinyoung, being a klutz, almost spilled his coffee on himself did they separate from each other. The boy already forgot that he was holding a cup of coffee, too happy that Daehwi came around, too enamored with the boy.

They talked about everything and anything. When Daehwi opened his heart to someone, there were no topics that couldn’t be breached and no stopping what could escape from his mouth.

Their conversations got deeper as the skies got lighter. And they kissed and they laughed and they talked and they kissed again. They talked about movies and hobbies and dreams and failures. For the first time since the semester ended, Daehwi divulged his worries about his music and didn’t fear judgment for what he was feeling and going through.

Maybe because Jinyoung was still a stranger, but Daehwi found it incredibly easy to talk to him. Maybe it was because Jinyoung indulged him and let him rant and rave that eventually Daehwi allowed himself to be free from his worries for once. Or maybe at the back of his mind, Daehwi knew that it could be the last time he’d see the boy, and there’s always something liberating in confiding secrets to strangers.

After all this time, Daehwi was still afraid with what would happen after tonight. A part of him still thought it was all too good to be true. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Jinyoung, yet a part of him still thought it was a bad idea to see him again.

When the sun was starting to rise, they both knew it was probably time to say bye. For now.

“Let’s leave it to fate. Let’s not exchange numbers.”

Jinyoung whined. “Again? We’re playing this game again?”

Daehwi could only laugh. He patted the boy’s cheek before saying, “I’m pretty sure we know enough about each other that this game we’re playing would be pretty easy to crack.”

“You really want to play with me? Fair enough. There can only be one Daehwi like you. You won’t be difficult to find. You’re too great just to stay in the shadows. I will find you even if I don’t look hard enough. But if I have to visit every university in Seoul just so I can see you again, trust that I will.”

“If I didn’t know any better, that actually sounds like a threat,” said Daehwi, before leaning on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I would really love to take you home, Daehwi. With my bad boy motorcycle.”

That made Daehwi laugh. He knew full well by now that the boy was far from the bad boy stereotype, but he of course also knew that the boy still had some rough edges, just like everybody else.

“Thanks for tonight,” said Daehwi, before leaning in to kiss Jinyoung one last time.

They were both smiling by the time Daehwi pulled away, but Jinyoung held on to the boy’s hand, refusing to let him go just yet. With the way the boy was looking at him with such warmth and longing, Daehwi found it incredibly hard to walk away.

“Don’t take too long, Jinyoung.”

And so he walked away. He knew he was leaving it to chance—fate, whatever you call it—but he knew full well that it couldn’t be the last time he’d see the dark-haired boy.

It definitely wouldn’t be the end of their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to write this chapter, and I hope you liked it!
> 
> I originally intended this fic to be a one-shot, but I love this Daehwi and this Jinyoung too much to just end it with just one chapter.
> 
> Anyway, stream [Movie Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FV74Nbu0i0)~


	5. Saudade

It took weeks before Jinyoung found Daehwi. Or rather, it took them weeks before they found each other.

All the weeks of waiting caused so much anxiety for Daehwi that he almost wished he never met Jinyoung at all.

He was being coy and playful, and he really thought Jinyoung would be contacting him the next day. But days turned into weeks, and before Daehwi knew it, it was already the start of the new semester and there was no random friend request on Facebook or a follow on Instagram. It was him who was being stupid in the first place, but he was starting to think that maybe Jinyoung wasn’t that interested after all.

At one point, Daehwi convinced himself that it should probably be the other way around. Maybe he should give in and look for Jinyoung himself instead of waiting for the boy to find him.

That night was indeed perfect. Daehwi couldn’t think of a single thing that could taint its beauty. Weeks have already passed, yet he could still look at it with rose-colored glasses. Maybe he’s overromanticizing it, but what he felt that night was real.

Jinyoung was beautiful, and he made Daehwi feel alive.

If it was chance that allowed them to meet each other, then maybe he should leave it to chance for them to meet again.

A continuation of their story will happen if it was supposed to happen. He knew he was leaving it too much to chance, and for someone who doesn’t belive in fate nor destiny, he was being too superstitious about it.

Or maybe, he was being a coward just like he was that night. He was scared that Jinyoung was only perfect for a moment, and he didn’t want his impression of him to change. What they had then was too good to be ruined by both of their realities.

But the longing Daehwi felt when he was alone at night made him think that it would probably be worth it. Jinyoung might not be perfect, but so what? No one is. Daehwi definitely isn’t.

He fears that something so perfect would never happen again in his life, but he fears more that he’s letting go of something that’s incredibly close to it without giving it a chance.

One night when he heard the song that they danced in the club, Daehwi had the urge to look for Jinyoung, but he just couldn’t find him. He realized that he probably had too few friends in social media that he couldn’t find Jinyoung in the results. He blamed his introversion for having too few friends. Seoul is supposedly one of the most wired city in the world, yet Daehwi felt so disconnected.

Just when Daehwi is starting to accept that Jinyoung is probably just meant to be part of his favorite memory, he suddenly appears in front of him.

While his friends chatter on about the new semester and complain about their schedules, Daehwi has a hard time swallowing his food, knowing that the boy who plagued his dreams and musings all summer is in the same room as him. He could barely taste the samgyupsal as it tastes dull in comparison to everything that he’s feeling all at once.

The restaurant is busy since it’s still lunch time and Jinyoung attends to tons of diners. He only sits on the counter to take payment and say goodbye to customers. Most of the time he’s out of Daehwi’s sight, but definitely not out of mind.

Daehwi can’t help but be hyperaware of the boy’s every movement. He sits up everytime he passes by their table and he perks up everytime he hears his voice. His friends are already shooting him weird looks but he just ignores them.

He feels apologetic for being rude earlier and denying that he knows him. Being non-confrontational, he doesn’t know how to approach Jinyoung again after what happened. But he also knows that if he doesn’t do anything, there’s a chance that this will be the end of it all.

He knows full well that’s not what he wants.

When Jinyoung finally sits on the counter again, Daehwi hastily finishes his meal. “I’ll go pay the bill first. I’ll wait for you guys outside.”

Daehwi doesn’t even wait for his friends to respond as he leaves them, and he goes straight to Jinyoung. He can feel their stares burning a hole on his back and his heart pounds loudly against his chest.

He approaches Jinyoung apprehensively, and before he can even reach him, the boy looks up and instantly, a huge smile appears on his face. It’s the same smile that caused Daehwi’s heart to do somersaults and cartwheels. It’s the smile that makes Daehwi feel as of all is good and well in the world.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Heeeeeey.”

Jinyoung laughs and shakes his head. “Glad to know you recognize me now.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I panicked.” Daehwi realizes there’s no point denying what actually transpired.

“I noticed that. I’m just glad to see you again. I just didn’t know it would be today.”

Jinyoung’s eyes are shining behind his long bangs, and despite being dressed with a greasy apron, Daehwi still thinks he looks good.

“You ruined my surprise, Lee Daehwi.”

Daehwi’s eyes widen in surprise, not fully understanding what Jinyoung meant by it.

“Lee Daehwi. Apparently a schoolmate. Sophomore Music major. Grew up in L.A. and only came back to Seoul for college. Likes to keep to himself but apparently always the top in his classes,” says Jinyoung, leaning forward on the counter, closely observing Daehwi’s expression changes from shocked to amused.

“How did you know?” asks Daehwi.

“I did my research. And I had it all planned out. I’d surprise you after one of your classes and you’d be like, ‘Jinyoung? Took you long enough!’ And I’ll be like, ‘I wanted to surprise you, Daehwi,’ and we’ll hug and laugh and then I’ll take you out for dinner. But you ruined the surprise, Daehwi. How could you?”

Before Jinyoung can even finish his monologue, Daehwi is already laughing just imagining the scenario the other boy played out. Even to him it sounds romantic so he understands why the boy is being dramatic about his ruined plans.

“I’m sorry for ruining the surprise. You should have told me to avoid samgyupsal restaurants. I thought you do chicken delivery, not man samgyupsal restaurants.” Daehwi actually feels apologetic, especially when Jinyoung is looking like a sad puppy in the counter.

But Jinyoung’s pout instantly disappears and is once again replaced by a smile. “I do both, actually. But it’s okay. I’m just glad to see you again.”

This time, Daehwi doesn’t even try to hide his smile. He’s also glad to see Jinyoung again. His hands are itching to reach and touch the boy’s face, caress it the way he did before, and pull him closer to eliminate the space between them.

“Daehwi, are you going to the bonfire night later?” asks Jinyoung.

Every start of the semester, the university holds a bonfire night for the freshmen, but every student no matter what year is encouraged to attend. There’s live music all night and clubs set up booths to recruit new students to join them. Daehwi skipped it last year even though his roommates invited him to join them. This year, however, he’s planning to go with the gang, and he’s actually looking forward to the live music.

Before he could answer, though, Woojin answers for him, “Yes, Daehwi’s going and we’re coming with him. Hello, I’m Park Woojin.”

He extends his hand towards Jinyoung who gladly shakes it. “Bae Jinyoung.”

Daehwi’s anxiety comes back as his friends finally catches up to him. He wanted to talk to Jinyoung alone, and he didn’t expect his friends to finish eating so quickly. He loves them to bits, but they have embarrassed him more times than he can count.

Jinhoo also walks forward and shakes Jinyoung’s hand, too. “Hi, I’m Park Jihoon, and I’m Daehwi’s best friend.”

Daehwi almost breaks his neck as he violently turns to Jihoon. “Since when are we best friends?”

It’s Woojin who answers for Jihoon. “Since Jihoon found out that you’re boyfriends with Bae Jinyoung.”

“Shut up, Woojin!” Daehiw and Jihoon cry at the same time.

Daehwi feels his face turn red and he desperately prays for the ground to swallow him whole. Jinyoung just laughs at their reaction, but Daehwi can barely look at him from embarrassment.

“We’re not boyfriends.” He mumbles, not knowing if he can be heard above the ruckus his friends are making.

“Not yet,” asserts Jinyoung, loud enough for all of them to hear.

Jihoon stops in the middle of killing Woojin, Gualin claps his hands, and Daehwi’s red face actually becomes redder. He wants to tell Jinyoung to stop being a flirt, but he knows it will only cause more reaction from his friends, which is the last thing that he wants.

“Anyway, are you guys going to the bonfire tonight?” This time, Jinyoung addresses Daehwi’s friends and not just him.

Even before, Daehwi knows Jinyoung is easy going, but he’s still surprised at how easily he talks to his friends. It’s obvious to Daehwi that his friends instantly adore the boy as they hang on to his words and try to impress him in their own little ways. In a way, Daehwi feels relieved, knowing that it probably wasn’t weird at all how he was head over heels for the guy when they first met.

He stands by, letting them do all the talking while he just listens. They talk more about the bonfire night, and he is only encouraged to join the conversation when Woojin, being the chatterbox that he is, starts talking about the songwriting competition.

“Daehwi joined the songwriting contest, and they’ll be announcing the winner later. You should be there, because I’m pretty sure he’ll win. Have you heard any of his compositions? That kid is actually pretty good.”

Instead of feeling thankful for Woojin’s praises, Daehwi realizes he’s in deep trouble. He almost forgot the songwriting competiton he joined a couple of weeks ago. He didn’t want to join but Woojin convinced him that it’s good exposure and the prize money wasn’t bad at all.

He knows there’s a little chance that he’ll win the contest but he still goes on full-blown panic, realizing that the song he submitted was all about Jinyoung. He stifles a shout, which alarmed not just Woojin, Jinyoung, and the rest of the gang, but diners in nearby tables turn to him as well.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

Daehwi rushes to the door without an explanation to Jinyoung and his friends. His only concern now is to withdraw his participation from the contest and pray to Buddha that he sees Ha Sungwon sonsaengnim as soon as possible.

He has written a couple of songs about Jinyoung since the night they met, and he has submitted the only song that mentioned Jinyoung’s name, mostly because it’s the one he likes the most.

He’s thinking all this when he’s just a couple of feet from the restaurant and trips on his own two feet, no longer knowing left from right, his panic the only one directing where his feet should take him. Daehwi falls on the asphalt, not even having the subconscious to counter the fall or to try and regain his balance.

His friends exit the restaurant and see him lying on the floor, looking all distraught and confused.

Being the incredibly dramatic friends that they are, they shout as they run to help him. Woojin even tries to carry him, but Daehwi fights him off as he tries to give him a piggy-back ride.

“I have to go to school. I have to withdraw from the contest. You guys have to help me!” cries Daewhi, clinging to Jihoon’s arms as the other boy tries to pull him up.

His friends look at him all confused. It’s the first time they see Daehwi looking far from composed and they do not know how to deal with it.

“Daehwi, what’s wrong? Just earlier you were even excited about it,” asks Guanlin, his voice full of concern.

He shakes his head. “The song. It’s about Jinyoung. He can’t hear it. He can’t know about it.”

Woojin’s face breaks into his naughty smile and he says, “That’s great, Daehwi!”

“No, no. You don’t understand. I’ll die from embarrassment. They said they’ll be playing all the finalists tonight, and sonsaengnim already told me they’ll play mine. We can’t let him hear it.”

He’s so close to tears as he remembers the lyrics of the song, how the song vividly depicts the night they first met, how it specifically portrays how Daehwi feels for the boy.

He hates himself for not even considering that the boy could be a schoolmate and could hear the song. What was he thinking?

They are already causing a scene due to all the shouting, and to Daehwi’s horror, the door to the restaurant opens and Jinyoung walks out, probably curious what all the noise is about.

As his eyes meet Jinyoung’s full of concern, Daehwi quickly tries to stand up on his own. He brushes off his friends and starts running towards school. He can hear Woojin trying to tell Jinyoung that it’s nothing and when he looks back, he sees Jihoon and Guanlin following closely behind him.

While every word, every line in the song is still true, Daehwi is just not ready for a public confession. Weeks have already passed, but he’s sure that he still feels the same way about the stranger he met one summer night. But to have Jinyoung hear the song in front of the whole school, Daehwi wasn’t ready for that.

He seems to be doing a lot of out-of-character decisions lately, and he can pretty much trace it back to one specific summer night.

He doesn’t care if his thigh still feels a bit sore. He doesn’t care if there’s dirt covering his beige pants.

All he wants now is to stop the nightmare from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer I promise. Thank you for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! This is my first Jinhwi chapter fic, and comments and corrections would be much appreciated. English isn't my first language, this is unbeta-ed, and ao3 is eating me alive so please be nice haha.
> 
> Also, I'll try to add other couples but this will most definitely be about Jinwhi.
> 
> I have written a couple more chapters already, but I might need to edit and revise a hundred more times before posting. ♥


End file.
